Una calse de pociones
by whitest angel
Summary: Regalo para Daia Black. SiriusXRemus. REmus no se atreve a decir lo que siente, pero que pasa si Sirius encuentra un pergamino donde el hombre-lobo escribió lo que pensaba? ONESHOT


Para **daia black**, que ha conseguido que vea valida una pareja Sirius-Remus.

_Porque a veces necesitamos vaciar nuestra alma sobre el papel, _

_Porque a veces nuestros sentimientos pugnan por salir y no pueden ser dichos,_

_Porque hasta un Lunático puede enamorarse, pero no decirlo, ya que no será correspondido._

_O eso cree._

Os leo abajo

Pero recordad: **Remus y Sirius no son mios, sino de JKR...**

-.-.-.--.-.----.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-

-Black, llega tarde. Otra vez.

-Lo siento profesor. No se volverá a repetir.

Black intenta poner su mejor cara de inocente, pero ya sabe que no colará, la satisfacción es demasiado obvia. Desde su sitio Remus adivina el motivo: Lenna cayó finalmente en sus redes. Y por la risa ahogada de James delante suyo, este también lo sabía.

-Ya, ya. Sientese con lupin, está libre

Cada clase de Pociones comenzaba igual. Y cada vez Remus le guardaba un sitio, pues si no llega tarde, Sirius entrará exactamente un minuto antes que el profesor, y entonces no quedaría mas sitio que al ladode Snivellius, perdón, Snape, que prefiere trabajar solo. James siempre consigue sentarse al lado de una ya no tan enfadada pelirroja que, por algun milagro, aun no le ha tirado ningun caldero a la cabeza. Ni siquiera cuando hicieron la pocion reductora, eso habría sido digno de verse... Si hasta Peter tenía compañera de mesa, y eso que era un desastre en la materia.

Sirius se sienta a su lado con la sonrisa de satisfaccion aun pintada en su cara.

-Te dije que era cuestión de tiempo, Lunático. Al final lo conseguí, una vez mas.

Calla Canuto, que esta vez tardaste ds semanas en conseguirla, estas perdiendo facultades.-James no pierde oportunidad de hacer rabiar al perro.

Tu llevas mas de un año igual, ¿y me dices a mi que estoy perdiendo facultades?

Siempre estan igual. No hay manera de hacer que cambien. Ya estan acabando sexto, y es como si siguiesen en primero. James lleva casi un año y medio detrás de Lily, y Sirius...Bueno, Sirius siempre será Sirius.

Remus acaba la poción en silencio, ignorando el intercambio de papeletas entre los dos amigos, y alguna que otra colleja bien dada por parte de la chica, muestra de que estaba leyendolo todo. Al acabar, la poción es casi perfecta, como siempre, apenas Lily y Severus las hacen mejor. La deja enfriar y rellena dos viales, como siempre.

-Sirius, anda, pon tu nombre, que ya sabes que yo no puedo imitar tu letra, y se acabará dando cuenta. Ademas, ya esta dando vueltas, deberías centrarte en el hechizo.

Llevan desde segundo curso con el _"Ilusia" _y Slughorn aun no se ha dado cuenta de que sus pociones siempre son idénticas. O si lo sabe, aun no les ha suspendido, aunque es cierto que en los examenes les sienta alejados. Aun asi, a Sirius se le dan bien las pociones, y nunca ha fallado en un examen, solo que es demasiado vago para hacerlas en clase. Tiene mejores cosas que hacer, como molestar a James mientras este prepara la suya, por ejemplo.

-Por cierto Lunático, a ver cuando nos presentas a una novia tuya.

Remus no contesta. El comentario le ha hecho daño,a unque no quiere mostrarlo, asi que recoge sus cosas en silencio y con algo de prisa, y se marcha de la mazmorra sin darse cuenta que ha perdido un trozo de pergamino.

Sirius lo recoge y lo lee sorprendido. _"¿Desde cuando Remus escribe poemas?"_

_Acaricio tu frente mientras sigues dormido,_

_Vigilando una noche mas tus sueños._

_La ternura invade mi corazón_

_Y sonrío en la oscuridad al pensar_

_En lo que me dirías al verme despierto._

_Pero no puedo evitarlo,_

_Me despierto cada noche para verte dormir,_

_Verte relajado, hasta indefenso,_

_Pues es solo en los sueños en donde_

_Necesitas apoyarte en mi._

_Pero eso a mi no me importa,_

_Estaría una eternidad así,_

_Velando por ti desde las sombras_

_Solo para que tu sonrisa_

_Volviera a aparecer cada mañana._

_Te adoro, pero tu eso no lo sabes,_

_Daría lo que fuera por estar a tu lado._

_Pero no soy mas que tu amigo,_

_Y prefiero ser unicamente eso,_

_A no tenerte cerca mas._

Al leerlo supo a quien iba dirigido, y no pudo mas que quedarse sorprendido. Mas de una noche lo había visto despierto, y nunca le dijo nada, a pesar de saber que no sufría de insomnio. Pero, que demonios, le gustaba mirarlo, perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando pensaba que nadie le veía.

Debía hablar con el, y pronto. No tuvo que buscarlo mucho, pues gracias al mapa lo encontró en un aula vacío del tercer piso, aparentando que estudiaba.

-Se te cayó esto al salir de la mazmorra.

-Gracias Sirius. –El licántropo palideció al ver de qué se trataba

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijste?

-¿Decirte qué?- No le quedaba mas remedio que hacer como si no supiera de lo que está hablando.

-Lo que escribes. Sé que no es el primero de este tipo. ¿Por qué?

-Porque no quería perderte. Porque me importas tanto que prefiero ser tu amigo a no tenerte cerca. –El hombre lobo no desviaba la mirada de los apuntes. No quería ver en los ojos del animago el rechazo, no quería verlo irse.

Cerró los ojos con dolor mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas al oir la puerta del aula cerrarse. Ahora todo se había acabado, y se sentía mas solo que nunca.

-Eres un tonto, deberías haberme dicho esto hace tiempo.

Casi dio un brinco al oir la vos de Sirius. No se atrevía a levantar la cara, no quería ver que todo había sido una ilusión creada por su mente. Pero no pudo negar la cálida caricia de la mano que le levantaba la cara, ni los suaves labios del animago mientras le plantaba un beso que encerraba todo el deseo que llevaba dentro.

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-..-.----.-.-.-.-.-.--

Jajajaja, os dejo con las ganas de saber que es lo que pasará entre los dos...

Que quede claro que este es un regalo para _**Daia Black**_, ya que es por culpa de sus fics por lo que yo escribí esto, y en especial por el de DETRÁS DEL VELO, un fic al que me aficioné y que está a punto de acabar...

Pero claro, también es para todos y cada uno de los que me leais y que os guste la pareja.

Dejen reviews!!!! Así sabré si seguir escribiendo o no -


End file.
